The Demigod Family
by goddess6339
Summary: Catch up with all your favorite demigods (okay, only a few of them not all of them and only the great seven really) as they live their lives as adults, raising families and living life. This is a bad summary but what can you do? (And don't say put effort into it cuz I already know that). There are some OCs but those are only really the children of the demigods.


**hi! I'm Goddess6339 and this is my Percy Jackson fanfiction. im going to have OCs through the story along with the original characters. As you can tell from the title and summary (unless it's to general) this story is about after the demigods beat Gaea and they have kids. Sorry if I make any of the original characters act differently than they normally would (not on purpose of course). I don't own Percy Jackson and the olympians or the Heroes of olympus (if I did, percico would be cannon). enjoy the story~**

* * *

It was a beautiful fall day in New York and it started off like any other for Percy Jackson; his youngest son jumping on his chest shouting at him to get up. After defeating titans and Gaea, finally graduating high school, going to college, and marrying his genius girlfriend, Percy thought he'd finally get some peace but of course that wasn't going to happen. After he and Annabeth got married they had their first child, Robert (who went by Bobby), then the twins Ross and Jordan, and finally their youngest son Liam. Percy sat up, picking up the tiny blonde four year old sitting on his chest and setting him down on the ground. He looked over to his left and found that Annabeth was already up. "Did mommy send you down?" He asked. Liam nodded. "Well, tell mommy I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay daddy!" Liam said before running off. Percy chuckled at his son's enthusiasm in being the two adults' messenger. Percy got up and changed into a pair of blue denim jeans and a navy Pepsi shirt. He didn't bother doing his hair since he didn't plan on going anywhere. As he made his way down the hallway and down the stairs Percy could hear an argument ensuing from Ross and Jordan. Spreading up, Percy ran into the living room to find Ross covered head to toe in Nutella, Jordan dripping wet, the oven smoking, and a possum eating captain crunch Cereal. "What happened here?" Percy asked, not angry but curious. "It was Jordan/Ross" the twins shouted at the same time pointing at each other. Just then a certain beautiful blonde woman walked into the room. "I left you four alone for not even five minutes! How did this happen?" Annabeth asked. Percy forgot about the situation for a second from his wife's beauty. Annabeth was wearing a long-sleeved knit yellow shirt over a white tank top, dark blue jeans, a grey scarf around her neck, small silver owl ear rings, and tall brown leather boots that went up to her calves and her curly golden blond hair was pulled up into a messy bun but still looked perfect.

"Percy? Percy!" Annabeth said loudly, grabbing his shoulder. "Did you hear what I just asked?" Annabeth didn't wait for him to answer since she already knew what the answer would be. "I asked if you knew what happened. When I left the room the oven wasn't smoking, Ross wasn't covered head to toe in Nutella, Jordan wasn't drenched, and there was no sign of possums inhabiting our kitchen." Percy shrugged, "I know as much about this as you." Suddenly something clicked inside Percy's mind. "Where's Bobby and Liam?" He asked. Ross and Jordan looked at him blankly, they clearly didn't have a clue. "We're here" came a voice from behind the two parents. Percy and Annabeth turned around to see Robby holding Liam's hand, bringing him to the kitchen. Liam's sea green eyes were red and he was sniffling. Below his right eye there was cut and both his knees were scraped.

Liam quickly ran over to Annabeth who enveloped him in a tight hug. "What happened, hunny?" She asked, checking out Liam's cuts and scrapes. "I- I ran into the b-book shelf and a big blue book hit me" the little boy replied back, whimpering. Annabeth gave Liam a kiss on the forehead, letting him go from her hug. "Why don't you let your daddy get rid of those cuts" she said, looking up at Percy. Percy then went on to using water to help heal Liam's scrapes and cut. That was one ability that Liam got from Percy, the ability to be healed with water along with some basic control of it too. "Now that we have that settled, I still want to hear about what happened here" Annabeth said, turning her serious grey eyes towards the twins. The two had started making an escape for the other kitchen doorway but right when Annabeth turned her gaze to them, they froze. Percy could swear that Annabeth reminded him more of Athena every day, not thang that was bad or anything.

After hearing Ross and Jordan's story, Annabeth let the kids leave the room to do whatever they were going to do. She then turned off the stove and took out the burnt barbie doll in there while Percy handled the possum and water covered floors. After taking care of the mess, Annabeth took a long look again percy. "Is that what you're going to wear?" She asked. Percy knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean, 'is that what you're hoping to wear?'" He asked. There was silence for about a minute and all Annabeth did was stare at him unblinkingly. "Don't tell me you forgot Seaweed brain" she said crossing her arms. Percy racked his brain, thinking of all the conversations they'd had in the past month but nothing important came to him. "Sorry" Percy said sheepishly. Annabeth just rolled her gray eyes like she wasn't suprised at all. "We're supposed to meet Jason and Piper in Central Park in fifteen minutes" she reminded him. "Oh yah..." Percy said, starting to remember. "But who's babysitting the kids?"

Just then there was a knock at the front door. "Leo is" Annabeth said as she walked out of the room to answer the door. Percy quickly followed her out of the room. At the front door stood Leo, with his curly black hair, brown eyes, and mischievous smile. "Leo's babysitting service at you service" he said. Annabeth gave the son Hephaestus a tight hug. "I can't express how grateful I am, Leo. You wouldn't believe how many babysitters I called and hung up on me when I said who I was" Annabeth said. At first, getting a babysitter was easy for Percy and Annabeth when the kids were babies and didn't do much other than cry and eat but that all changed when the kids got older. As the four kids started to walk and talk, they got into more trouble and became to uncontrollable. Mellony was the first babysitter to quit on them. Annabeth and Percy had come back after going out to a fancy restaurant for dinner and found Mellony tied up in a chair with her long hair brunette hair chopped up to her ears, makeup smeared all over her face, and both her shoes and socks missing. It seems that Jordan wanted to give Mellony a makeover but Mellony wouldn't let her. But Jordan wouldn't take no for an answer so she talked Ross and Bobby into helping her tie Mellony up. But there was no explanation to why Mellony's shoes were missing (even now the location of the shoes and socks are unknown). After Mellony, they found a few other baby sitters but each one ended up quitting on them. The last baby sitter they hired was so furious that they actually black listed them so just about every babysitter and nanny in Manhattan knew about them.

"You guys go on, I'll be fine with the kids" Leo said, reassuring his friends. "Let me say goodbye first" Annabeth said. She went over to their four kids and gave each of them a hug. Quietly she whispered to Bobby, "there's an emergency cellphone on the coffee table in the living room that has my number and your dad's number in it. If anything happens call us or if Leo sets anything on fire call 911." Bobby nodded his head in understanding. "Okay mommy" he whispered back. After that Percy and Annabeth got into their car and drove off to meet up with their friends. Annabeth looked back at their house nervous. "Calm down, wise girl. What could go wrong with Leo watching them?" Percy said, trying to reassure Annabeth. "Leo watching them is what makes me nervous" she said.

* * *

_what will happen next? Will annabeth and Percy get to Central Park without any problems? Will Bobby, Ross, Jordan, and Liam stay out of trouble? Will Leo set anything on fire? next time on __The Demigod Family__!_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter :) if you have any questions just send me them in the comment box thingy. Please comment, all kinds are welcomed: praise, criticism, constructive criticism, advice, questions, requests for what you want to see later on in the story.**

**Have a nice day/evening/night/whenever you're reading this!**


End file.
